<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409355">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SM Supernatural Investigators [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But he's just worried, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Being an Asshole, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Human Yangyang, Hurt Yangyang, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Vampire Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Vampire Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Werewolf Hendery, Whump, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, Yangyang is a baby, attempted self sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is all your fault."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas &amp; Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SM Supernatural Investigators [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5:26 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Lucas-ge?"Lucas looked up at Yangyang when the maknae called for him."What is it Yangie?"He asked.Yangyang sat down next to him with a solem expression.Lucas looked at him in concern.</p><p>"Yangie?"Lucas asked in concern."What's wrong?"Yangyang looked over Kun and then back at Lucas."Have you noticed how tired Kun-ge has seemed lately?"He asked in concern.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>